Unfolded
by nickygirl
Summary: Sora and her friends's have a life full of secrets. Some will be able to live with it, but some might just die from it. [WARNING] Adult themes going on here.
1. The Day Has Come

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Digimon

* * *

**

**A/N: So I'm starting a new story.**

**And here it is.**

**I've never done a story like this.**

**But I must warn you that this story is full of stuff.**

**Like backstabbing, deceit, sex, drinking, partying, and all that good stuff.**

**Warning This story is full of adult stuff sooner or later.

* * *

**

_I know the day has come._

_I have just begun.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1- The Day Has Come**

**(Sora)**

I knew I was starting to get drunk since I couldn't even see straight lines anymore, but I was obsessed with the alcohol. I ordered another martini and once the smooth glass hit the bar, I chugged it down immediately. "Another one please," I slurred, and the bartender nodded heading to get another one of those addicting drinks. I felt a hand on my bare shoulder and I shrugged it off thinking it was another guy trying to hit on me. At the corner of my eye I saw the person sit down right next to me, and realized it was my pink-haired best friend. She and I met when we were both in second grade fighting over the last _Barbie_ _(not mine)_ and somehow became the best of friends after that. And now, both in our second year of college, our friendship is even stronger than it was. The bartender gave me my drink, but I saw a hand grab for it. I turned to my best friend who already drank the whole thing, "Mimi, that was mine. You should have gotten your own, " I whined, as I grabbed the empty drink and shook it trying to get any drops left.

She rolled her eyes, "Sora, you're drunk. And I don't want to be the one carrying you to our dorm room singing the ABC's like last time. I think my back is still broken from it," she replied. And then she called for the bartender, "This girl right here," she said as she pointed to me, "Must not get anymore drinks whatsoever because you'll have to kick her out if she gets anymore." The bartender looked at me, and then looked at Mimi and nodded as if he understood. "Now that's settled," she yelled out so I could hear her through the loud music, "We have to go where the other are or they'll think we have left them." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the dancing people until we stopped at a table where our friends sat at. They all scooted so we could sit with them.

"There you guys are!" Tai drawled as he sipped on his drink, "We were wondering if you left with some guys."

"Nope, I just had to get Sora out of the bar before she drank to her death," Mimi stated as she stared at Tai, "And you should stop drinking! How much have you drank so far?"

Tai looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but shut if back up and took another drink. Mimi sighed and sat down next to her boyfriend, Joe, who was already in his fourth year of college.

"He's on his tenth so far," Takeru replied, "I counted." Takeru, or T.K. for short is in his last year of high school like Tai's sister, Hikari, who also happens to be TK's girlfriend of two years. And speaking of Takeru, his brother decided to show up at our table looking like he was busy with something. He sat down right next to me and gave me a light peck on the lips. "What did I miss?" he asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"Nothing really," Mimi answered as she and I stared at a brunette passing our table, who also looked like she was busy with something. She stopped for a just a moment to look straight at my boyfriend of three years, and winked at him as she fixed her skirt. He looked at her also with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Tai's drink and gulped it down.

"Hey!" Mimi yelled as she saw me, "You weren't suppose to drink anymore!"

"Yeah, and that was mine!" Tai whined as he got up and headed for the bar.

"Whatever," I murmured.

Yeah. I know. My boyfriend's cheating on me. I could have seen that like everyone else has. But the thing is he's been doing that since we first started going out. What do you want me to do? Break up with him? And find myself the next day naked in his room after a good fuck? So all I could do is ignore it and let him sleep with as much women as he want cause by the end of the day he's mine. You see—my boyfriend is no other than Yamato "Matt" Ishida, the lead singer of "The Wolves". What am I supposed to do about it? I can't help it if he's one of the hottest guys on the planet. I can't help it if millions of girls are after him and would do anything for him. And I can't help it if he can't keep it in his pants.

I felt him nuzzle his face on the crook of my neck and his warm breath on my ear as he whispered to me, "You want to dance?" I nodded as I felt him pull me up and lead me through the crowd of sweating people. We stopped where there was enough room for us to move. He grabbed my waist and started dancing to the fast beat. I put my hands over his hands and moved closer to him. His eyes stared at me with lust, and I decided to just toy with him until I got what I wanted.

I let go of him and moved backwards as I rocked my hips side to side to the beat. He looked at me surprised and then smirked as he followed me. I turned around, now walking like normal with a little bit of dancing, and as I turned around I see his face right next to me with his breath on my face. Grabbing my wrist, he turned me around with a spin and then slapped my butt as his hands slid upward back to my waist. I squealed in surprise and followed him since his hands were still on me as he went back to where we were. When we got there he brought me closer to him and just started to grind his pelvis on my leg. I grinned as I turned my body around and started to dance. It was like having sex on the dance floor as I stuck my butt outward so now it was right between his legs. We both swayed in the same rhythm until the song ended. We still looked at each other with our faces so close to each other that our noses were touching. A new slower song started to play and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist lightly. And in turn, I wrapped my hands around his neck. Without even thinking, we were already swaying back and forth to the dawdling beat with our bodies so close to each other. My boyfriend smiled at me and brought his face closer to mine until his lips brushed mine. I closed my eyes as I felt him kiss me so passionately and I kissed back with the same force. I opened my mouth just slightly when I felt his tongue slide across my teeth and I didn't want it to end. I brought my hands from his neck up to the back of his head and played with his hair as he pushed me back a bit. When I could feel that I was on my last breath, I pulled back slowly. I just stared at him, not saying a word. He gave me another kiss, but instead just a light peck on the lips.

We went back to our table where we found Tai unconscious with millions of beer bottles surrounding him. I giggled as I lifted his head and put it on my lap as I told Matt to order me a drink. I played with Tai's huge brown hair for a while until Matt came back with a martini, my favorite. I gulped it down, and when I finished Matt pulled me in for another ferocious kiss. When we pulled away, he brought me closer by pushing my neck closer to him. "You want to get out of here?" he asked. And I just nodded as he led me out of the club and into his car.

------------------------------------------------

We barged the door open with both of our bodies. I was already on top of him with my legs around his waist and my hands around my neck for support as we were already kissing. My coat was already off and so was his as he walked upstairs to his bedroom as I ignored the smells of his fraternity house. Matt searched for the doorknob since he couldn't see as my face was on his and when he did. He dropped me onto his bed. I watched him as he took of his shirt, revealing his toned upper body. He got on the bed with me, pressing his lips on mine as he tugged on my tank top. I unbuttoned his pants as he stopped the kissing since he had to pull the shirt off of me, and as he did so I pulled his jeans off. After two minutes, we were both naked on top of his bed lip-locked. I felt a chill through my body as he licked my neck.

And this was just the beginning.

* * *

I opened my eyes and closed them immediately when I saw the sun gleaming through the windows. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my entire body and wrapped my arms tighter around Matt's sleeping form. My eyes shot open as I heard buzzing from the floor, and I threw off the covers from my body, exposing it to the cold. I walked across his dirty floor that was littered with clothing and everything you could think of to search for my pants. And when I did, I searched the pockets for my pink cell phone. I read the screen and it has a reminder for 7 PM. "Shit," I groaned, "It's too early for work!" I hurriedly searched for the rest of my clothes on the floor so I could fold them nicely and put them on top of Matt's drawer. I quickly opened his closet and searched for my clothes that I leave here for emergencies like this. And when I found a plain pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, I put them over my bra and panties that I already had on. I grabbed an extra apron I left here from the hook on the back of his closet door, and headed out of his room. Before I left the house, I grabbed his car keys and took it to work as I drove to the café.

Ican't help it if I'm in love with him.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh!**

**This story isn't that good as I thought it was going to be.**

**I'll probably update three more chapters and see what happens.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**If you don't.**

**Just say so.**

**And if some of the stuff here were horrible.**

**I know.**

**It's my first time writing a story like this.**

**So yeah.**

**Review please.**

**Oh!**

**Whoever figures out what the chapter title is from...**

**...I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!**

* * *

**Love always,**

**nickygirl**


	2. Gimme More

I'M BACKKKK

Sorry about the whole not updating in like a year or two. I know, I'm a bad person. So like I said in the last chapter that I'll try to put three more chapters, I'll see what I can do about that. But don't get your hopes up since I'm trying to update the rest of my stories.

* * *

Chapter 2- Gimme More

(Mimi)

"God this music is too damn loud," I grumbled as I watched Sora walk to the dance floor with her boyfriend. Those two are probably the most messed up couple I have ever known. If I knew that my boyfriend was doing the naughty with other girls as long as Sora has, I would have dumped his ass ASAP. But it's a good thing other people don't feel the same or I would be in trouble. 

Joe wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to his body. He always does stuff like that and it's totally sweet. It makes me happy to know that I have a guy like him to go to. He's smart too being in his fourth year of medical school. Like how hot is it that he wants to be a doctor, helping all the poor sick people in the world? It's like having my own super boyfriend.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm going to be late for this thing at school. Some big shot surgeon is coming to talk about his job and all that stuff. I hope you don't mind that I have to leave early."

"Nah, not at all," I smiled at him, "You go and save the world."

He kissed me on the cheek and left. I took a sip of the drink that was sitting right in front of me and I watched Sora and Matt grinding on each other like sex deprived teenagers. My thoughts suddenly went to Joe, and I found myself feeling a bit sad. The one thing that I dislike about being with Joe is that I find myself being by myself most of the times since he has his school stuff to do and his part time job at the hospital. I hate being alone.

"Hey, Meems?" Tai called out from the other side of the table, looking tipsy than ever.

"What?" I snapped at the drunk.

"You want to dance?"

"Not right now, Tai. Maybe some other time when you're not drunk, okay?"

"Sure, but then you'll have to wait for awhile."

"That's fine."

After a couple more drinks and dirty dancing, I decided to leave the club. It was getting boring anyways. I just had to make sure that I called a cab for Tai to bring him home safely and call one for myself. After I told the cab driver Tai's address and paying him with Tai's money, of course, I slid into the backseat of another cab.

"Where you going, babe?" the dirty looking cab driver yelled from the front. I found myself telling him an address that was not my own. And before I knew it, I was dropped off at my designated place.

I walked across the front lawn and knocked on the door. After two minutes waiting outside in the cold, I realized that it was one o'clock in the morning and he was probably asleep. I cursed myself and started walking away from the house, but halfway through I heard the door open and someone calling me out.

"Mimi, is that you?"

"Yeah," I yelled back, turning back around, "It's me. I hope you don't mind that I came over this late. I just wanted to see you tonight."

"Come in."

I walked back to the front door and he went to the side to let me in. I followed him to his bedroom, where I took off all my clothes except for my undergarment and went to bed.

"Good night, Koushiro."

* * *

So halfway through this chapter, I realized that all of the beginning chapters where you'll meet the characters will be really annoyingly short. But I figured that the beginning chapters will just show you all of the characters dirty little secret.

Please review and I'll try to update quicker.

Love always,

nickygirl


End file.
